A Berry Bear Christmas
A Berry Bear Christmas is the two-part special with episodes 49 and 50, episode overalls 89 and 90 of Season 2. Plot Part One In the first half special, the winter holidays find Bear and his friends planning a big celebration. They're all getting ready for Christmas, but also learn about Hanukkah and Kwanzaa. Bear also celebrates his favorite tradition, the finding of the winter berry. As things start out, Pip and Pop have put together a reindeer wreath. Everyone wants to help out with the wreath, so Bear suggests they all add something of their own. Later, the group meets Santa Hogg and presents him with a large list of holiday wishes. Then there's a bit of an argument when Treelo wants to open everyone's presents and not just his own. In the Shadow Segment, Shadow thanks Bear for his gift of a scarf --- Shadows don't get cold, but it's the thought that counts. Shadow's story is called "It's Kwanzaa Time". After hearing a howling noise, the group takes in an old hound named Jack with no home and invites him to stay at the Big Blue House for the holidays. This gets everyone thinking about the true meaning of the holidays. Part Two The entire gang (now with Jack) goes out caroling. As the kids settle down to try to figure out what to do about a Christmas present for Bear, Bear turns his attention to the finding of the winter berry. Jack overhears the kids' conversation and suggests making something. In the Shadow segment, Shadow sings a song about a Hanukkah dreidel. She then wants to give Bear a present, but says there isn't much a shadow can give a bear. So she has him kneel down and she gives him a kiss. Everyone enjoys their presents, but they worry that they've left out Jack. Jack helps them to see that they've already given him a gift -- a peaceful, happy holiday in a warm house with good friends. Later, the search for the winter berry proves fruitful for all. Songs Part 1 *A Berry Bear Christmas (Written by Peter Lurye) *Welcome to the Big Blue House (Music and Lyrics by Bill Obrecht & Peter Lurye) *A Holiday for Everyone (Written by Brian Woodbury) *That's All I Want for Christmas (Written by David Yazbek and Peter Lurye) *What If (There Was No Big Blue House) (Written by Peter Lurye) *Just Listen (Written by Peter Lurye and Mitchell Kriegman) Part 2 *Woodland Valley Carols (Written by Peter Lurye and Steve Charney) *Legend of the Winter Berry and Holiday Reprise (Written by Peter Lurye and Brian Woodbury) *Best Present Ever (Written by Peter Lurye) *The Goodbye Song (Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye) Video and DVD Release * A Berry Bear Christmas Production Codes 301 (season 3, episode 1, 81st episode overall) 302 (season 3, episode 2, 82nd episode overall) Shadow's Appearances Part 1 Shadow's camouflage gender is blue again, and standing on top of a mailbox. The only appearance is seen in "Morning Glory" that Shadow exercised lately. Part 2 Shadow's camouflage is yellow and she's hanging out on one of the doors in the bedroom by the hallway. The second appearance is previously seen in "Love is All You Need". Notes *Both parts of this special were adapted as the book Bear's Berry Christmas. *Dave Goelz performed Jack in this double length episode. *In "That's All I Want for Christmas," Pip and Pop ask Santa for "tons and tons of clams." It is revealed in the fourth season of the program that clams are a form of currency in Woodland Valley. *The dog in the Shadow Projects logo in the closing credits says "Happy Holidays!" in Treelo's voice. *Someone else's laugh is heard offset for the third time in another episode like in "The Way I Feel Today". No one probably gave myself a Christmas spirit, though. *On the VHS version, the opening is not repeated. Additionally, a segment following the caroling in which Bear says the viewer smells like sugarplums and then discusses holiday traditions is removed, as well as Bear discussing Tutter's special holiday tradition -- leaving a pair of shoes out to be filled with cheese. *Despite the fact that the song implies that the Winter Berry needs to be eaten in order for the wish to come true, the Winter Berry does not get eaten. Uncut scenes used Trivia *Shadow's camouflage gender is yellow instead of red. In another camouflage gender, it is blue like in "Morning Glory". Length 27 minutes, 25 seconds (Extended and uncut, part 1) 25 minutes, 19 seconds (Extended and uncut, part 2) 51 minutes, 15 seconds (Extended and uncut) Bear's Senses of Smell Cookies (part 1) Sugarplums (Part 2) Credits A Berry Bear Christmas (Credits) Outtakes A Berry Bear Christmas (Outtakes) Allusion *On the VHS version, there are no closing credits shown. Instead, Bear says I'll join you when you return, Luna is shown setting and Ray rising; the show continues immediately to the next part. *Doc Hogg refers to Fiddler on the Woof in this episode, a riff on Fiddler on the Roof. *The dog in the Shadow Projects logo says "Happy Holidays!" in Treelo's voice during the end credits. Book Adaption *The special was adapted as Bear's Berry Christmas, a storybook published in 2000. Quotes * A Berry Bear Christmas (Quotes) Other Languages * A Berry Bear Christmas (Other Languages) Transcript * A Berry Bear Christmas (Transcript) Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Holiday Specials Category:2-Parters Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Christmas Episode Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes in 1999 Category:Season 3 Episodes with a Production Code Category:Episodes in January